Lies
by MalikOfDarkness
Summary: Dumbledore has a serious conversation with Snape.ONESHOT


**Lies**

**Harry Potter**

**MalikOfDarkness**

"Severus, is there anything else you would like to say?" asked Dumbledore.

He looked at the young boy standing before him. Even when he had told the dark haired boy to sit down and make himself comfortable, the boy had refused. He continued to stare straight at Dumbledore with his black eyes as if he could see right through him.

"Nothing that I wish to speak about with you," answered Snape.

He seemed to be waiting to receive permission to leave, but of course, Dumbledore was most unwillingly going to do that as he wanted to learn more about this mysterious student of his.

"Such as?"

Silence.

"Severus, I would like an answer," said Dumbledore, his patience waning.

"I'd rather not."

"But why mention it at all if you don't wish to speak of it? I'm sure a clever boy such as yourself would know that I will never rest until I get an answer."

"Exactly."

"Severus, please," said Dumbledore, extremely displeased.

"It's the only way to torture you. The only way someone can harm you," said Snape, his eyes brightening at the thought of Dumbledore suffering.

Dumbledore was speechless. All he wanted to do was help the child, but Severus had made it quite clear that he hated him. Never before has anyone said something like this to him.

"Alright, Severus, I'll give that some thought. You may go."

Snape nodded and left the room. Dumbledore sighed and considered his options. He could owl Severus's parents, but he doubted they would help much. He just wanted to know whether Severus wanted to be here at Hogwarts. That's it, he'll just talk to some teachers about it. Maybe they'll have some answers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Snape knocked on the Headmaster's door. He was quite annoyed by the Headmaster's actions. He couldn't believe that the Headmaster was so displeased that he talked to all of his teachers about his actions. He didn't mean to make it sound like he hated the Headmaster; for Merlin's sake, he just wanted the Headmaster to get the fact that he wanted to be left alone.

"Enter."

Snape walked in, but stood at the doorway. Dumbledore had his back to Severus. He didn't seem to want to look at him.

"Back so soon, Severus? You try to avoid me whenever you can and now you come into my office two days in a row," said Dumbledore, his voice even.

Snape looked strangely at Dumbledore. For the first time, the Headmaster didn't have a cheerful voice.

"I want to.." Snape couldn't finish his sentence. It sounded so fake coming out of his mouth. It was so weird to apologize.

"Yes?"

"What I said yesterday, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I felt like you were just like every adult, pretending like they understood me."

"But I do understand you, Severus. I know what you've been through."

"And I just felt like I knew you, so I didn't want to..." Snape stopped again. He sounded so stupid. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this.

"But you don't know me."

"Yes, I do. I've heard so much about you,"said Snape, quickly.

"But that doesn't mean you know me. I appreciate the fact that you're apologizing, Severus, though."

"Like I said before, I felt like you were going to be like any other adult."

"What do you mean by that? What have the others done to you?"

Snape gave a bitter laugh.

"Nothing. That's what they've been doing wrong. They say that they'll help us, but in the end, they turn their back like they always do. It just disgusts me."

Dumbleodore turned around and looked at Snape directly in the eye.

"I will never do that to you," said Dumbledore, slowly.

"I'd rather have you protect the others," said Snape.

"But I want to help you and you're not letting me. I'll help you if you'd just let me, Severus."

"Do as you like," answered Snape as he turned away and left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Snape smirked as he walked down the staircase. He loved the fact that he could lie so well. But a part of him really meant those words, but there was no way he would admit to that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dumbledore felt much happier since his talk with Severus. He could finally help him, but something was annoying him.

Did Severus really want to apologize or did he come just because his teachers were forcing him to come?

**Hey guys! I really don't know where I got this idea, but I decided to write this. This is based on a true story (Not in Snape's life or Dumbledore's) But in mine.  
>So if my teacher is reading this, I, unlike Snape, meant every word I said when I was apologizing. I'm really sorry for not accepting help when you were offering it to me. (I would mention your name, but...this is the internet and everyone can read what I'm saying right now)<br>**

**Anyway, back to you guys. Obviously I changed the dialogue to fit Snape and Dumbledore's personality. But I felt Snape was a little OC. Hope you guys like this.**

**Also, this is when Snape was at school, so this is kid Snape and a much younger Dumbledore, but a younger Dumbledore doesn't change anything and he's still his same nosy self. Damn it, Dumbledore! Leave Severus alone!  
><strong>

**Malik **


End file.
